


florist -outlast x reader-

by orphan_account



Category: Miles Upshur/Reader - Fandom, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Roamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: outlast and whistle-blower x reader:)(from my quotev)
Relationships: Dissociative Dennis (Outlast)/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Father Martin Archimbaud/Reader, Jeremy Blaire/Reader, Miles Upshur/Reader, Richard Trager/Reader, The Twins (Outlast)/Reader, Waylon Park/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. ✟ Eins ✟

Y/n had always liked flowers.

it wasn't really a passion, more like just a slight interest.

she always thought they were admirable, so resourceful and strong yet so delicate and beautiful.

even in death, they were so picturesque.

it was almost... poetic.

it is widely known and yet somehow often overlooked that each and every person whether they are living or dead has their own complicated and intricate story

each human had been through many experiences that craft and build them as people, but it is to be noted that two beings could go through the exact same experiences and turn out completely and utterly different in almost every way.

some grow into beautiful bundles of light and life, flourishing and blooming more every day.

unfortunately for a significant amount, this is not the case, that isn't to say that how people blossom is at all black and white, for that is completely false, it is a wide grey area that varies from near-complete joy and bliss to...

despair and hatred

everyone has a spectrum of emotion but once the rot sets in, it becomes almost all one can feel, a burning need to spread sorrow and harm for some sick gain or just pure entertainment, some people want to see the world and everybody in it burn.

with proper care people can begin to feel happy again, it takes a considerable amount of time and care from not only surrounding parties but also one's self to be able to even being to struggle out of sadness and malice's grip but it is defiantly possible, lasting effects are always with the person but they only stand to help them be more dimensional in a way.

institutes are built for the criminally unwell and put in place measures to isolate those that are dangerous to the public whilst also caring for and helping to understand them, at least that's what the leaflet says.

sadly greed often corrupts these places, the overworked staff members are only there to earn their minimal wage as the people on top revel in the spoils of profiting off of terminal mental illness in multiple different ways, whether it be leeching from desperate family's or simply treating patients like mere lab rats because they're viewed as disposable.

one thing is for certain though,

Y/n wasn't going to see any flowers, at least not live ones, for a long, long time

Mount Massive Asylum, an institution home to some of the most deadly people alive, the huge structure comprised of multiple buildings and floors also featured two giant spires as well as complete rounds of 3-metre high barbed fencing, certainly not the most friendly piece of architecture.

A harsh blinding light is what met Y/n when she opened her eyes, she glanced around, slightly stunned as her vision began to return and she was greeted by the sight of a simple closed curtain cubicle of what was likely a hospital room, the royal blue fabric door and turquoise floor were unremarkable and the itchy white sheets she lay on where standard she supposed. looking down at her hand as she began to sit up, she noticed an IV that was connected to a drip, she couldn't quite make out the name of whatever liquid was being released into her bloodstream but she was too confused to pay much attention.

Swiftly, she angled her head to the side when she heard the clicking of footsteps, a few seconds later and the sound of the door sliding open could be heard, her gaze remained unfazed when the curtain was drawn back to reveal two men. Y/n was slightly unnerved by this as she was certain she only heard one step of footsteps, that aside she began to study the features of both men as the slightly shorter of the two began to speak, the first man seemed like your average doctor, surgical scrubs, about 5ft10, mousey brown hair, if she were to guess Y/n would say he was about 35, the second, however, gave off a very suffocating aura, he stood at maybe slightly more than 6 foot and neat brown hair, his cold blue eyes were invasive and judgemental, he just stood there observing her as the doctor spoke;

"-iss L/n? hello?"

"Huh?" 

"As I was saying miss L/n, this is Jeremy Blaire and I am Dr finch, you're in the medical wing at mount massive asylum, do you remember anything about the events that took place before you awakened?"

she pondered his words for a second, what had happened? when she continued trying to pry into her memory of how she ended up in this strange hospital or asylum, all she received was a dull throbbing at the back of her skull, so she simply shook her head.

"I see, I won't trouble you with the details as of now, but you've been committed to the asylum and you'll be in our care for the foreseeable future."

She rose an eyebrow at this, trouble her with the details? so she was just going to have to accept the fact that she woke up with no memory of the near past and was all of a sudden a patient at a psychiatric hospital? sure.

"and I don't mean to trouble you Dr finch but I believe I have a right to know exactly why I've been entrusted to your care, wouldn't you agree?" she decided to keep things polite even though this man was obviously trying to cover something up.

a new voice met her ears and her eyes trailed to 'Jeremy Blaire'

"Now now Miss L/n, all in good time."

she went to interject that now was a perfectly good time however the look that she was sent convinced her that maybe piping down would be favorable, she had no idea where she really was or why and had an inkling of an idea that the power that was being held over her was beyond her reach at the moment. she simply closed her mouth and 'Jeremy Blaire's' lip quirked up to form a smirk.

Finch checked on her IV and took her vitals, all the while Blaire, as she had chosen to refer to him, simply loomed.

watching.

"that'll be all for now, your vitals seem to be near enough a good shape, we'll keep you here in med-bay until you've made a proper recovery and then have you transferred, but I'll give you more detail on that once your feeling better."

she didn't reply and the long, slightly awkward, silence that she refused to break was ended by finch muttering a soft ' right then' he turned on his heel and walked out of the door, back the way he came. Blaire lingered a little longer, those calculating eyes peering at her before he to0 made his way out, drawing the blue curtain shut behind him.

Y/n supposed she should be more confused and angry but in reality, she was warm, not comfortable but warm, so she didn't care to complain.

She guessed she'd find out soon enough anyway


	2. ✟ Zwei✟

Y/n half expected to wake up back at home in her own bed, this was sadly not the case as she once again peeled open her eyes to reveal that same blue curtain and harsh light. she turned to look at the clock that hung on the wall behind her, the time reading '07:55 am', she was aware that she probably didn't have much time left alone as she would soon be disturbed by either morning rounds or breakfast.

She tried once again to remember anything from before now, but all she received was that same throb, yet this time it was sharper and more painful

"G-GET THE AWAY FROM M-ME, I DONT N-NEED NONE O-OF THEM PILLS!"

she turned her head in the direction of where the voice seemed to be coming from

"MOVE THEN YA IDIOT YOUS KNOW THEY AINT GONNA LISTEN, TYA WHINING, DO SOMETHIN!"

"SHUTUP PA, JUST STOP TALKING."

"YOU YOUNGUNS NEED TE RESPEC' YA ELDERS YA HEAR ME!"

there was a scream followed by a loud thud, Y/n raised an eyebrow at this but then again she'd often heard about the shady shit that goes on at massive so she wasn't hugely surprised.

The door leading to Y/n's room creaked open for the first time that day, she heard the sounds of footsteps and...

wheels?

The curtain was drawn and there was Dr Finch holding the handles of a wheelchair, puzzled Y/n frowned, last time she checked she could walk just fine.

"Ah good morning miss L/n, I'm here to take your vitals and then well be transferring you up to F-wing."

She nodded and held out her arm for blood pressure, feeling the tight squeeze of the cuff. all her vitals were average albeit her blood pressure being slightly low from lack of fluids but Finch just noted that he would have to ask the kitchen to add some extra liquid to her next meal, she didn't care all that much, she felt fine.

Y/n supposed the shock of being in such a strange environment with no memories had desensitized her in a way and a part of her wondered how long it would be until what was going on sank in, she hoped that it wouldn't sink in at all, frankly, she liked not giving a shit, it was nice.

Next, Finch removed her drip from the iv pole and onto the wheelchair transportation pole, he began to advance towards her

"Now, Miss L/n, if you could lift your arms so I can position you in the chair?"

"No no no I'm sure ill be fine on my own Dr." she lifted the hospital blanket from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, however when she put her weight onto said legs, she crumpled to the floor.

"What the fuck?"

"Just as I imagined, the sedative has weakened you physically, well be able to take you off of it once you're safely in your cell, just a precaution."

Y/n was very unimpressed, drugging patients into being neigh on immobile to keep them from legging it didn't sound right, she glared at the Dr as he helped her up from the cold floor and into the chair.

"There you go Miss L/n, now onto the female ward, eh?" by now she had decided that she didn't like this place, nor did she favour the sketchy ass doctors and staff.

Finch began wheeling her out the door and into the hallway. it was a rather boring looking space that stretched quite far, the walls were a dull grey bordered with white and the floor was boarded with brown wood, at the end was a large door and a positioned on it was a small dispenser of hand sanitizer. once pushed through the doors Y/n neglected to focus on the building details and began paying more attention to the 'patients', most were in standard beige overalls with a teal undershirt and plimsolls, there weren't many out of their barred cells however the few that were, where heavily chained a shackled and accompanied by a guard, she reasoned med-bay must be near high security but that made sense due to all the medicine and sharps that must've been stored there, there were no women in sight though... not even staff.

after a while of being rolled through various corridors and past many locked doors they finally made it up to 'F-wing', there was a man sitting at the nurse's station, though the guy seemed to be deep in some sort of daydream;

'so much for security'

Y/n was wheeled to the end of the hall and into a small room, it was simple, a bed, a side table, a sink and toilet, perched on the bed was a man, he had whispy long grey hair and glasses that framed dangerous eyes with brown irises.

"Buddy, it's great to see ya, the names Trager!"

He stood and stretched his hand out towards her, motioning for her to reciprocate, she did not.

"Come on buddy, nobody likes a quitter." after seeing no response he forcibly grasped her smaller hand in his own and shook, all the while maintaining a shit-eating grin.

Trager explained to her that he was head of both business and research development and was shocked to hear that a woman had been admitted as it had almost a year since the asylum had cared for any female patients, Y/n shuddered at this, his interest in her solely based on her sex was nothing but creepy and she hoped he didn't present himself to be a problem in the future, she wasn't all that strong but she was fast and surprisingly she remembered that she used to take online self-defence training, so if nothing else she could hit him where it hurts should the opportunity present itself.

He left to go take care of some "business" after bragging his importance for 15 minutes and displaying his creepy agenda.

Finch had left temporarily whilst Trager was speaking with her, and when he finally left after talking her ear off, the Dr returned with a tray of breakfast that consisted of; yoghurt, a banana and watery porridge as well as a glass of water, he placed the tray on the small table beside the bed and once again helped Y/n, this time out of the chair and onto the bed, he stated that this would be a one-time thing as patients where to eat in the cafeteria and food on the ward was prohibited, but as she had been so cooperative and she was still temporarily unable to walk from the sedatives, that it would be okay just this once for her to have breakfast in bed.

after the mornings occurrings Y/n had come to some conclusions;

1\. The higher-ups where all by default scummy and not to be trusted.

2\. Finch was a godsend compared to everyone else in this hole so she'd do well to appreciate her time with him.

3\. The food wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected.

The girl decided it would be a personal mission of hers to acquire some paper and a pen to write down important things such as these, almost like a survival guide, yeah that sounded good, or as good as it was gonna get.

She sighed as she began to peel her banana, and wondered,

'what would her life become?'


End file.
